Talk:Demon Lord/@comment-38413939-20190204182343/@comment-10429980-20190210235722
Sphinx's decision was more complex than just love. Her fear of death, and the fear of there being no one living who knew her husband, was so great as to keep her from joining him in death despite living a life of loneliness without him. One can easily argue her fear was stronger than her love. She's a somewhat interesting character, but the value she places on being a eternally living memory of her mate just doesn't resonate with me as a worthy cause when it was ultimately symbolic rather than of any practical benefit, and motivated as much by fear as by love. She's a tragic figure rather than a role model, and I always opt in the game for pointing out that staying together, whether in life or death, is better (heck, the game even ends with Luka stating that if he ends up having a lifespan longer than Alice's, he'll choose to die when she does anyway). My point about calling eating an addiction is that if you get technical enough then what is the normal desire to eat is still a compulsion, one rooted in a real need. You don't eat, you feel hungry, and the hunger grows and grows. That is comparable to withdrawal, but in this case its the body demanding something that it truly needs. That its essential doesn't mean its not also a compulsion. My point being that we all live with compulsions, the effects on one's life and happiness are where we judge if its a good or bad compulsion. KC didn't want to create a utopia, but (among other things) a world slowly going toward one that is more interesting to write about and still allows one to imagine living with a monster girl without having to worry about much. With that in mind, one can't claim he wants monsters to be killed (the numerous ways to recover from or avoid this are clear on that), just that he wanted there to be some conflict and resistance among the factions to make things more interesting. But really we are arguing in circles now, especially since you are repeating the viewpoint that somehow living as a normal human is something to cling to in the MGE, when most everything in the setting goes to great lengths to show its not. Heck world guide 3 goes as far as to reveal that there is nothing "normal" about such humans, that they are a shackled existence that were not meant to live like that and monsters restore them to their former rank as living things of endless potential. "Normal" humans are in a very real sense a perversion of what humans in the MGE actually are, whereas unshackled humans are the actual "normal" ones. That "normal" humans are ignorant of this doesn't mean they should be allowed to keep living like that. For another comparison, say a group of people are living in some valley full of a substance that cuts their lifespan by three quarters. They refuse to believe living there is the cause, and they refuse to leave. Would it be right to allow them to stay, to have children and raise them to live the same ignorant, short lives, or would it be right to force them to leave so they can experience a normal human life span? Its an ethical dilemme to be sure, but a strong argument can be made for making them leave.